Le cauchemart
by Room 1408
Summary: Tu cris. Tu as enfin compris Hidan. Bienvenu en enfer.


( De un, cette fic est un cadeau de noël que je fait à ma chère partenaire d'écriture qui, d'habitude, écrit toutes les merveilleuses fics que vous avez pu lire avec moi sur ce compte. Elle m'a demander une fic d'horreur sur Hidan et Kaku. Je sais pas si je pourrais qualifier mon histoire d'horreur mais bon… Au moins j'ai essayé. Pi en même temps je voulais pas faire les trucs habituelles du genre Kaku ou Hidan qui devient fou pi qui décide de torturer l'autre à vie. En tout cas, je ne me suis inspirer d'aucune autre histoire pour écrire la mienne et si il en existe une semblable ben je le savais pas. Deuxièmement, je suis nul en orthographe alors si vous êtes du genre à détester ceux qui font beaucoup trop de fautes stupides, ne lisez pas cette fic. Je ne me trompe jamais dans mes temps de verbes mais des fois il peut manquer un s à certains mots ou je peux oublier un t dans une conjugaison plurielle. Anyway, je suis sur que juste dans ce commentaire vous pouvez déjà en voir beaucoup. Sinon bonne lecture )

Hidan marchait dans le long corridor qui menait à sa chambre. Il revenait d'une mission quelquonque que lui et son partenaire avaient eut à compléter, chose qu'ils avaient, bien sur, réussit avec succès. Personne ne pouvait les battre. Ils étaient et resterait invincible pour toujours. Malheureusement, Kakuzu avait prit de l'avance sur lui et s'était directement dirigé vers la base, sans l'attendre!

_Vieux con_

Pensa-t-il en arrivant enfin au QG.

Le soleil brillait à travers les vitres de la base et tout annonçait une belle journée dont il allait pouvoir profiter. Bien sur, pour lui profité voulait dire énerver son partenaire toute la sainte journée. En sifflotant, le prêtre passa devant la chambre de Pein-sama. Ce dernier avait laissé la porte ouverte mais on ne pouvait pas voir l'intérieur du à l'étrange obscurité qui y régnait. Sans pénétrer dans ce lieu tabou, Hidan décida d'informer leur patron de sa réussite.

« Leader-sama, la mission que vous m'avez envoyé faire a été réussite et complété. »

À travers la noirceur de la chambre du chef, il entendit :

« Très bien… »

Et la voix disparue, comme si elle n'avait été qu'un bruit provenant de l'éco de sa propre voix.

En haussant les épaules, le prêtre continua sa route jusqu'à sa chambre. Sur son chemin, il ne rencontra personne. Tous devaient être dehors, à profiter de cette merveilleuse journée ou à s'entrainer. Mais, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit qu'au moins Kakuzu ne manquait pas à l'appelle. Comme d'habitude, ce dernier comptait encore et toujours sa pile d'argent interminable. Parfois, Hidan se demandait si elle avait un fond.

« Chu rentré! »

S'exclama-t-il, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il savait trop bien que son retour à lui seul était suffisant pour énerver son cher partenaire bien aimé.

« Je _sais_…………… »

Au ton de sa voix, on devinait tout de suite que Kakuzu était déjà écœuré. Mais, cette simple satisfaction n'était pas suffisante pour le prêtre, il fallait pousser plus loin. En deux temps trois mouvements, il se retrouva derrière sa victime et leva la tête pour l'accoter sur son épaule.

« Alors, t'es rendu à quoi? 23397? 23526536? »

Kakuzu tenta de l'ignorer en continuant de compter.

« 23456, 23457, 23458.. »

« 23690! 23756! 23865! »

« 23459……23…………4………………………HAAA!!!! HIDAN!!!!!!! PAUVRE CON!!!!! TU M'AS FAIT PERDRE LE COMPTE!!!!!!!! SA M'AVAIT PRIS _TROIS _HEURES!!!!! TROIS PUTAINS D'HEURES!!!!!!!! JVAIS TE TUER!!!!!! »

Maintenant, le vrai _fun_ commençait. Rapidement, Hidan courut aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, son partenaire fou de rage derrière lui. Comme il adorait le mettre à bout. Il lui en fallait si peu et pourtant, s'était un vrai travailler de chef. Au bout de deux heures, Kakuzu finit ENFIN par lui mettre la main dessus et ce qui arriva arriva. Il se fit tabasser. Bon, au moins, après s'être défoulé sur lui l'homme zombi avait la délicatesse de le recoudre sinon tous ça serait beaucoup moins amusant. Mais après, les deux _amis_ étaient crevés, comme d'habitude.

« Aie face de zombi! Je call une pizza. J'ai l'estomac dans les talons moi. »

« Si tu prends MON argent pour la commander tu risque d'avoir _vraiment_ l'estomac dans les talons Hidan. »

« Fu you Kaku! J'ai faim!!!!! J'ai VRAIMENT faim! J'ai tellement faim que je sens que je vais m'évanouir si je mange pas quelque chose ! Je sens mon ventre qui grogne ! Il me mange de l'inté -»

« OK ! T'agueule ! T'agueule ! Je vais te la commander ta foutu pizza ! »

« Je t'en suis extrêmement reconnaissant. Je savais que tu trouverais la voix de la raison. Tu vois -»

« TAGEULE !!!! »

Et s'est ainsi que les deux hommes mangèrent une pizza moitié peperoni fromage, moitié végétarienne. Après leur copieux repas, chacun vaqua à ses occupations habituelles. L'un lisait sa bible pour la millième fois, tandis que l'autre comptait son argent pour la millième fois. Ensuite, ils se couchèrent à la même heure et fermèrent les lumières.

_L'odeur de la terre entre dans tes narines… Hume-la, respire-la, parce que s'est la seule chose que ton nez sentira. Oublie le soleil du passer et dit bonjour aux ténèbres du présent. La ou il y avait la vie, il y aura la mort et la ou il y avait la mort, il y aura la vie. Sens-tu cette odeur de terre fraiche ? _

Hidan se réveilla en sursaut, Kakuzu à son chevet le regardant d'un air neutre.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ? Est-ce qu'on est attaqué ? Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu me regardes comme sa avec tes grands yeux de merlan fris ! »

Normalement, cette insulte ou sinon le ton de sa voix, aurait suffit pour faire sortir l'homme zombi de ses gons. Il n'en fut rien. D'une voix aussi neutre que son regard, il lui répondit :

« Tu criais dans ton sommeil. Tu criais trop fort. »

Et sur ce, il retourna se coucher. Hidan en fit de même et décida de se rendormir. La journée du lendemain se passa exactement comme la précédente. Aucune mission, aucune corvée, aucun être humain. Pourtant, le prêtre trouvait toujours de nouvelles manières d'énerver son partenaire et son partenaire trouvait toujours de nouvelle manière pour le mutiler. On ne reparla pas de la nuit précédente. Très vite le soleil se coucha et l'astre lunaire le remplaça.

Dans leur lit respectif, les deux « amis » discutaient, ou plutôt, Hidan qui n'arrivait pas à dormir discutait.

« Fac la le ninja ya fait : Mais s'est qui ste nain la ! Pi moi j'ai genre faite : t le con !!!! S'est toi le cr de nain !!! Pi la j'y ais coupé les jambes pi je l'ais regarder crier pendant un bon trois heures pi après je l'ais sacrifier à Jashin parce que Jashin aime les sacrifices mais la le gars ya -»

« TAGUEULE HIDAN !!!!!!! Sa fait UNE heure que tu me racontes comment tu as tué UN gars !!!!!! Je veux dormir moi, merde ! »

Le jashinniste grogna son mécontentement mais se tue. Enfin, il se tue pendant une bonne minute.

« Kaku ? »

« Quoi……… »

« Tu trouves pas sa bizarre de ne pas avoir croisé personne aujourd'hui ? »

« ……Non…… »

« On dirait que la base est déserte. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose durant mon absence ? »

« (soupire) Oui Hidan. Pendant que t'étais pas la on s'est fait attaquer pi on a du se transformer en cirque ambulant. Itachi est le cr de jongleur, Kisame est la bête humaine, Deidara est la ptite accrobate cute qu'on voit toujours sur un putain de gros cheval blanc pi -»

« Ok, tageule, j'ai compris. Bonne nuit pauvre con. »

« Ouais bonne nuit. »

Et ils tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée...

_Ouvre les yeux. Rien. Il n'y a rien. Que du noir, partout du noir et pour toujours du noir. Qu'est-ce qui te prouve que tu es bien là ? Qu'est-ce qui prouve que tu existe dans ce noir absolu ? Ta douleur, ton vide, ta conscience, sont les seules preuves que tu es toujours vivant. Sinon tu ne vois rien, tu n'entends rien mais tu peux encore sentir…Tu sens l'odeur de la terre, celle que les cadavres respirent, mais toi tu es vivant. Tu peux aussi sentir les dizaines d'êtres rampants courir sur ta peau, te croyant mort. Tu cris. Tu as enfin compris Hidan. Bienvenu en enfer._

« Hidan ! HIDAN ! »

Hidan se réveilla en hurlant. De grosses sueurs froides glissaient le long de ses joues. Peut-être étais-ce des larmes ? Le Jashinniste se mit alors à trembler. Il se souvenait trop bien de son cauchemar et surtout de son réalisme. S'est alors qu'il s'aperçut qu'il était dans les bras de Kakuzu. Ce détail qui normalement l'aurait fait sortir de ses gons eut plutôt l'effet contraire et il serra à son tour son partenaire.

« S'était horrible….. Tout était noir. Je criais mais personne ne venait et je savais que personne ne viendrait jamais… Sa puait, sa sentait la terre. Et moi je t'appelais mais tu ne venais pas. J'allais rester seul. Seul pour l'éternité. S'était horrible…. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point s'était horrible. »

Kakuzu l'écouta mais son visage resta neutre comme s'il était figé dans le temps.

« S'était juste un cauchemar Hidan. Maintenant rendors-toi, demain on doit aller acheter quelque chose pour Leader-sama alors il faudra se lever tôt. »

« Ouais t'as raison… Je sais pas se qui m'a pris. Bonne nuit Kaku. »

Et Kakuzu retourna se coucher dans son lit respectif et se rendormi. Hidan lui passa une nuit blanche. Lorsque le soleil se leva, il était déjà debout ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. L'homme zombi en fut lui-même surpris.

« Déjà réveillé ? »

« Yep… J'avais des prières à faire. »

« Parfait, sa m'évitera de devoir te trainer de force hors du lit comme je le fais à chaque matins. »

« f you ! »

Et les deux ninjas se préparèrent en s'égueulant. À midi pile, ils sortirent du QJ pour aller au village faire la commission de Pein-sama. On ne reparla pas de la nuit précédente.

« Aie Kaku, j'ai une question. »

« Et même si je veux pas l'entendre j'imagine que tu vas me la dire. »

« Yep. Alors, comment tu sais qu'on a une course à faire pour le Leader si on l'a pas vu depuis deux jours ? »

« Je le sais. Point à la ligne. Maintenant arrêtes de poser des questions stupides et avance plus vite si tu veux pas que je te traine par la cheville comme la dernière fois. »

À sa, le prêtre ne répliqua pas et lui et son « ami » arrivèrent enfin à la boutique.

« Attends moi à l'extérieur veux-tu ? »

S'exclama Kakuzu sans s'expliquer.

« Quoi ?! Aie ! Pourquoi JE dois rester à l'extérieur face de pue ! »

« Parce que la dernière fois que tu es entré dans un magasin, tu as essayé de sacrifier la caissière se qui nous a valu beaucoup d'ennuis.»

Hidan grogna quelque sacres mais obéit tout de même à son partenaire et le regarda entrer dans le magasin. En boudant, il l'attendit. En effet la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été magasiné le prêtre avait essayé de sacrifier la caissière mais aie, est-ce que s'était SA faute si Jashin lui-même lui avait demandé de disposer gentiment de cette jolie jeune fille ? Pendant qu'il boudait, le temps semblait s'allonger pour Hidan. Depuis combien de temps Kakuzu était-il entré déjà ? 5 minutes ? 20 minutes ? Des années ?!?! Bref, il s'ennuyait amèrement et son partenaire n'avait toujours pas montré le bout de son nez.

_Non mais…. Pour qui il me prend lui ? Me faire attendre comme sa à l'extérieur comme si j'étais un gamin ! Non ! Même les gamins entrent dans les magasins avec leurs mères ! Moi il me fait attendre comme un chien ! Espèce de cr de vielle peau de….. Aie….. Pourquoi je l'écoute moi ?_

Et sur cette dernière pensée, le Jashinniste entra dans la boutique.

Des paniers vides trainaient dans des allées tout aussi vides, on avait surement oublié de les ranger. La poussière servait de tapi au sol qui n'avait pas été lavé depuis un bon moment. Des toiles d'araignées décoraient le plafond mais avait été désertées par leurs artisanes. Des étagères qui avaient jadis été utilisée pour l'exposition d'objets de ventes avaient désormais été vidées de leur contenu et servaient de domiciles à quelque milles pattes, les seuls insectes n'ayant pas désertés les lieux. En fait, les seuls _êtres_ n'ayant pas désertés les lieux. Partout, personne. Pas de caissière, pas de consommateur, pas de flâneur, pas de concierge… Pas de Kakuzu… Personne…. _Mais y avait-il déjà eu quelqu'un ?_

Hidan sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna pour faire face au regard meurtrier de son partenaire.

« Je t'avais dit d'attendre dehors ! Mais non ! T'es même pas capable d'obéir à un ordre aussi simple ! »

Sur ce Kakuzu le traina de force à l'extérieur et repartit dans la direction de la base. Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, le prêtre ne répliqua pas. Pourtant, il avait enfin quelque chose à dire. Le reste du voyage se déroula en silence. Un silence lourd et inconfortable. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la base le soleil se couchait, même s'il s'était levé à leur départ.

Ce fut dans leur chambre, alors que les deux ninjas étaient près à s'endormir, qu'Hidan parla enfin.

« Kakuzu… Pourquoi il n'y avait personne dans ce magasin ? Il avait l'air abandonné et en plus il n'y avait rien à y trouver. Pourquoi le Leader nous a-t-il envoyé cherche quoique se soit dans une place aussi vide ?... Qu'est-ce que le Leader nous a envoyé chercher aussi ? »

La dernière question l'avait frappé plus fort que n'importe lequel des coups que son partenaire avait pu lui infliger dans sa vie. Pourquoi ne ce l'était-il pas posé avant ? Et le Leader, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas convoqué lui aussi pour leur donné cette mission ? N'était-ce pas ce qu'il faisait d'habitude ? Mais ce qui le perturbait encore plus, s'était que LUI ne s'était pas posé ces questions plus tôt. Il avait vu cette situation comme si elle était normale alors que s'était tout le contraire !

« Hidan… On est dans l'Akatsuki et Leader-sama n'est pas comme ta maman qui t'envoie chercher des trucs au super marcher du coin comme du lait ou des œufs. Il voulait quelque chose dans ce magasin abandonné et on a été cherché ce qu'il voulait. Arrêtes d'en faire tout un plat, bon sang. On nous a souvent envoyé dans des places plus sordides et tu t'en fichais toujours alors que maintenant juste parce qu'il nous envois dans un petit magasin abandonner tu nous saute une coche. Maintenant la ferme et laisses moi dormir. »

Hidan se tue voyant qu'il ne pourrait plus rien retirer de Kakuzu aujourd'hui. Pourtant, il remarqua que ce dernier n'avait toujours pas répondue à sa dernière question… Et en soupirant, il tomba endormi dans un profond sommeil.

_Ou…… Ou sui-je ?_

_Là ou tu as toujours été._

_Qui es-tu ?_

_Celui que tu désires._

_Pourquoi… Pourquoi fait-il si noir ?_

_Parce qu'il n'y a jamais eu de lumière._

_Je veux sortir ! Je… Je ne peux pas bouger !_

_Et tu ne pourras jamais plus._

_À l'aide !!!! Quelqu'un aidez moi !!!_

_Sais-tu au moins si tu peux encore crier ?_

_Je veux sortir !!!!!!!!_

_Tu ne peux pas._

_KAKUZU !!! À L'AIDE !!!!_

_Il n'est jamais venu, il ne viendra pas maintenant._

_Il va venir !!!_

_Peut-être, s'il le pourrait._

_Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_Souviens-toi._

_Je rêve s'est sa ? Je suis encore en train de faire un cauchemar. Hahaha. Oui s'est sa, un cauchemar. Je fais toujours le même. Et je vais bientôt me réveiller. Oui oui… Je vais me réveiller dans ma chambre et tout rentreras dans l'ordre ! Ça ne fait pas assez de sens pour être réel. Ça ne peut PAS être réel._

_Quelle réalité fait le plus de sens ?_

De nouveau, Hidan ouvrit les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'il était à nouveau dans les bras de son partenaire.

« Sa devient vraiment une mauvaise habitude ton truc de cauchemar Hidan. »

Murmura Kakuzu.

« Je sais… »

Lui répondit Hidan de manière absente. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers l'homme zombi et observa ses yeux verts d'habitude si plein de haine et de colère.

« Tes yeux… Ils sont si vides. Pourquoi je ne l'ais pas remarquer ? »

Kakuzu eut un mouvement de recul et repartit se coucher dans son lit respectif.

« S'est sa Hidan… J'ai des grands yeux vides. Maintenant tagueule et dors. »

Mais le prêtre ne l'écouta pas.

« Kakuzu… Le Leader, qu'est-ce qu'il nous a envoyé chercher ? »

_Souviens-toi_

« Comment ce fait-il qu'en trois ou quatre jours on n'est croisé personne, que se soit dans l'Akatsuki, ou à l'extérieur ? Le Leader… Il ne nous a jamais envoyé en mission pour lui ramener quoique se soit… Pas vrai ? »

_Quelle réalité fait le plus de sens ?_

Kakuzu se tourna vers son partenaire et lui lança un regard absent.

« Il n'y a jamais eu de Leader, il n'y a jamais eu de base……. Il n'y a jamais rien eu… Je me trompe ? »

L'homme zombi ne lui répondit pas mais ne lâcha pas son regard du sien.

« La mission… On l'a échoué toi et moi… »

Hidan ne put continuer sa phrase alors que sa vision s'embrouillait et qu'un étrange sentiment le rongeait de l'intérieur. De la tristesse ? Pourquoi était-il triste ? Il n'avait aucune raison de l'être ! Tout allait bien… Tout a une fin… Même eux. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur « l'autre ».

« Qui es-tu ? »

_Celui que tu désires._

« Il » ne lui répondit pas.

« Tu n'es pas Kakuzu…. N'est-ce pas ? »

Dans la dernière phrase, il y eut un brin d'espoir et en même temps, elle sonnait comme une requête, comme une demande. Même s'il savait que tout était faux, même s'il se souvenait, Hidan voulait qu'on lui dise qu'il divaguait, que tout était dans sa tête. Il voulait qu'on lui mente même si s'était lui qui avait demandé à ce qu'on lui dise la vérité.

Toujours aucune réponse.

« Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas !!!! »

S'écria le prêtre en se relevant pour attraper l'autre par le collet. L'inconnu le repoussa alors et parla enfin.

« Parce que t'es con Hidan ! J'ai aucune foutu idée de quoi tu parles !!! Tout ce que je veux moi s'est dormir !!! D.O.R.M.I.R !!!! Faque va te coucher pi arrêtes de me faire chier avec tes états d'esprit bizarres ou sinon jte tape avec un batte jusqu'à ce que t'en aye plus d'esprit ! »

Hidan eut un faible sourire et retourna à son lit en s'exclamant :

« S'est sa vielle peau ! Comme si t'était capable ! »

Il entendit « Kakuzu » grogner dans son oreiller et se dit que tant qu'il ne regardait pas ses grands yeux vides, il pourrait toujours s'imaginer que tout était vrai. Ils avaient réussi leur mission, Kakuzu était avec lui, tout allait bien ! Demain, il lui volerait de l'argent pour commander une pizza et ils auraient une autre mission à compléter. Tout était normal. Il allait bien… Alors, pourquoi pleurait-il ?

_Tu ne pourras jamais t'échapper. Tout ce que tu as connu est mort. Kakuzu n'est plus. Le seul choix qu'il te reste à faire s'est dans quelle réalité es-tu prêt à terminer ton éternité ? Tu as déjà fait ton choix mais tu sais qu'au fond tu n'as pas bougé. Le mensonge est brisé et pourtant s'est lui que tu choisis. Pourquoi ?_

_Tant que je ne regarderais pas ses yeux tout iras bien…_

(Ok, pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris la fin ou le trois quart de l'histoire, je ne compte pas donner plus d'explication. Il y a des indices dans l'histoire sur ce qui se passe. S'ils ne sont pas assez clair pour vous tant pis parce que justement il n'y a rien de pire qu'une histoire psychologique trop bien expliquée parce que ce genre de comptes servent justement à vous déconcerté. Et OUI il y a un sens et une explication derrière cette fic. J'ai pas juste fait : Tient jvais écrire sa juste pour le fun. Alors s'est à vous de trouver. Moi j'ai fais ma part. Fac si vous avez pas aimer parce que vous trouvez sa trop compliquer sa vaut même pas la peine de m'écrire un commentaire du genre :Jcomprends pas ! Je ne répondrais pas. Et s'est la même chose pour les commentaires négatifs sur les fautes parce que j'ai mis un avertissement au début. Sinon si vous avez d'autres trucs constructifs ou positifs à me faire part je suis prête à les écouter. )


End file.
